Insanity at a loss
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: In a failed invasion plot of the Keroro platoon's, Kululu has accidentally created a virus that causes homicidal tendencies. How will the Keroro platoon deal with this? Will they survive the trails that this virus tosses at them? Violence and death fic. Pairings included.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm sorry! Sorry! I started something new instead of updating my old stuff! Please forgive me and bug me in PMs about my horrible procrastination problems.**

**Yeah...Don't ask about the title. It's just random. **

* * *

The Garuru platoon solemnly sat in their chairs trying not to think too much about the Keroro platoon on their ride to Pekopon.

It had been unexpected that the main fleet had called them. Something had happened to the Keroro platoon. They couldn't contact them at all. The only message they had gotten was a small message sent to them by the blue haired pekoponian boy uttering two words: "Help me." The transmission had then turned into static and finished. The Keroro army had been confused by why a pekoponian boy had contacted them so they had contacted the keronian leading the operation on Pekopon, sergeant Keroro. After about one hundred unanswered calls the main fleet had contacted the Garuru platoon to investigate. Their biggest hypothesis was that a rival alien had kidnapped the Keroro platoon. Of course, Garuru had denied that his brother had been kidnapped so easily, but that was better than the alternative, which seemed to be the more likely answer. Death.

Riding their ship to Pekopon seemed to be a long, dreadfully, quiet ride. Doom, dread and fear loomed over every single member. They wondered if they would see their rivals or acquaintances or if it was already too late.

Pururu tried to lighten the mood.

"When I see Keroro-kun I'm going to scold him for not answering all those transmissions!" She nervously laughed, "Captain, you better teach your brother some manners!"

"I will." Garuru nodded solemnly. Unbeknownst to the rest of the platoon, their strong leader was losing it with worry. He knew army work was dangerous, but his brother was so young… What if something had killed him?

Garuru took out a picture from his belt of him, Giroro, him and his father, he stroked it while no one was looking.

"Giroro….Please be all right…" He whispered. Soldiers shouldn't show weakness and worry, especially in such horrible looking circumstances, but still….Garuru couldn't just abandon his little brother. He clung to a bit of hope that he was all right.

_The only one we know for a fact was in danger was that Fuyuki pekoponian…._He reminded himself. He began to feel dread looming up in his chest, _Which meant that female pekoponian might have been in danger as well….And Giroro wouldn't stand for that…._

He tried to look calm and collected, he hoped his platoon hadn't realized how stressed out he was.

Pururu put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Captain. They'll be fine." She assured. Garuru relaxed his shoulders a bit at her touch.

"Don't worry. I know that." He reminded her, even though he was secretly happy she had comforted him. Tororo piped up.

"Pu, pu, pu. Yeah! I'm the one that'll beat Kululu! Not some random alien! He's stronger than that. I should know!" Tororo laughed, still a waiver of uncertainty was in his voice.

"Yeah…M-master wouldn't die so easily either." Taruru's worry however, was not as easy to mask.

"If Dororo died before he could remember me I'm going to track down his ghost in the afterlife and kill him." Zoruru growled. Garuru smiled, although he tried not to hide it.

"You're right, platoon. They wouldn't just die so easily. They're part of the keron army, meaning they're strong! They'll be fine and this trip to Pekopon will be a complete waste." He assured his platoon. Every time he said it he was more and more sure that the Keroro platoon was fine.

Finally, the ship made it to Pekopon.

"Buck private! Pull up a camera of the Hinata house!" Garuru ordered. He knew everything would be fine.

"Pu, pu, pu. Okay!" Tororo took a sip of cola and pulled up a camera. He immediately spit out his drink and stared blankly at the screen along with the rest of the platoon.

All that remained noticeably of the Hinata house was ashes and rubble.

"Platoon. Let's go down and investigate." Garuru ordered. They all slowly nodded and beamed themselves down to the mess.

Garuru immediately went over to where Giroro's tent had been. All he could find was some melted guns and ashes. No clues about where his brother was.

Zoruru checked what was once the kitchen, he found ashes only.

Tororo scanned above the ground for life. His monitors found nothing.

Taruru looked under the rubble for bodies, or anything resembling something that was once alive.

Pururu went to where Keroro's room had been. Only ashes were there and the usual rubble. Not even the Gundam had survived. She pushed a large slab of concrete out of the way which seemed to be covering something up.

"Guys…I found something!" She called. All of them rushed over. She pointed at the burnt refrigerator which had lost its door. The insides looked like purple as if there was a portal.

"Let's head in." Garuru ordered, "I'll go first in case there's danger." He stuck himself into the portal to go down to the Keroro platoon's base. He held a gun firmly just in case something jumped after him.

The base remained slightly intact, although with a couple hunks of concrete and ashes strewn about in various places. Garuru led the platoon to the main base of operation to gather clues.

The only thing they found was a cracked screen and everything in disarray. Garuru didn't need to shout the order to look around. Everyone instinctually did it.

Pururu desperately dusted the rocks and various objects for any signs of her three friends, Dororo, Giroro, or Keroro. She found nothing.

Taruru blew up some slabs of concrete so the platoon could continue searching in the base.

Tororo sat down and tried to hack into the computer system that Kululu had created for the platoon. It seemed to be down.

Garuru over looked the operation trying to hide his worry at his brother's whereabouts.

Zoruru looked under what was once a desk.

"I found something…" He admitted. Garuru rushed over to him as Zoruru tried to dust off a small notebook with his robotic arm. Garuru could barely see a star on the cover. "This should provide some clues." Garuru nodded and opened the notebook to the most recent entry. He made out Keroro's hand writing.

"We're screwed and it's all Kululu's damn fault." Was the only thing on the page.

"What happened?" Garuru asked trying not to let his awe and wonder slip into his voice.

"I don't know, captain." Zoruru replied. Garuru growled.

"Well, we're going to find out. We'll find the Keroro platoon and we'll get them out of this mess they created." He vowed. The platoon nodded, agreeing with his vows.

**-End of prologue-**

* * *

**Yeah, next chapter will be before any of this happened. So if you don't like the Garuru platoon don't worry! They won't be there through most of the retracing…If you do….Just remember they'll be investigating and by the end they'll be back.**

**Please review!**


	2. Flash backward

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sgt. Frog, okay? I wish I did, but I don't.**

**AN: I have no author notes about this chapter. So just read and ignore my ramblings.**

* * *

-Two months ago-

"And all of pekopon's forks will turn into spatulas and nobody will be able to eat!" Keroro finished his latest invasion plan, "It will be brilliant! They'll have to eat with their hands, thus they'll spread germs and all die!"

"Um…Sergeant….What about people who eat with chopsticks…Like us?" Tamama asked carefully. Keroro was silent

"We'll turn all the chopsticks into rubber duckies." He finally decided after some thought, "It's a fool proof plan!"

"I think you mean, it's a fool's plan." Giroro yelled out, "No way is that going to work!" He growled, "Why don't you try to think of a worthwhile invasion plot?"

"Maybe because Mr. I'msoinlovewithNatsumi won't let me do anything harmful to her!" Keroro blamed. Giroro blushed.

"I would too!" He denied, he went back to polishing his gun and then spoke again, "…Are you planning to hurt Natsumi?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as if to tell Keroro if he ever laid a finger on Natsumi Giroro would kill him.

"N-no!" Keroro denied, he cleared his throat obviously feeling uncomfortable with the subject at hand. "Um….Worthwhile invasion….Worthwhile invasion….Worthwhile invasion…" Keroro muttered trying to think, suddenly he lit up, "I have one!" Everyone looked at him surprised and expectantly, "Kululu makes something to cause pekoponians to fight amongst each other!" Everyone turned to Kululu to see if he would agree with this particular plan.

"Ku, ku, ku…Well, I do admit that I love seeing everyone hurt each other while I'm not involved. I suppose I could take some time to make it." Kululu decided. Keroro smiled.

"I'm so glad we have you on our team, sergeant major!" Keroro smiled, "The invention is due in a week. Invasion meeting dismissed due to only Kululu having work!" Keroro bounced away before anyone could complain.

"That idiot." Giroro growled, "Well, good luck making his whatever it was." He wished Kululu before leaving.

"Have fun!" Tamama smiled.

"I don't approve of this plan at all." Dororo glared.

"Dororo-senpai…How long have you been here?" Kululu teased. Dororo started sobbing.

"I was here this whole entire time!" He left in tears. Only Angol Mois remained.

"I'm glad to help you in any way possible." She told him.

"Ku, ku, ku. I suppose since you're on the tech team and all you'll at least be intelligent enough to understand some of the stuff I'll be talking about. All right, come along." He beckoned for the Angolian girl to follow him. She smiled and did so.

The following week was the most aggravating time of Kululu's life. Not only did he have to create something that was never powerful enough to do the job Keroro had instructed, but he had to survive Angol Mois's annoying sparkling eyes the whole week. Every time he thought he was having a break through on the creation he would turn around and she would be there, holding some much needed chemicals, and sparkling; which would always cause him to accidentally destroy his creation.

"Moa-chan, would you get out of the lab for a few hours so I can actually, finish this?" Kululu finally asked, annoyed that his deadline was coming up and he hadn't managed to create anything. Angol Mois seemed hurt at first, but reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." She promised. She skipped off to go and help someone else, like Keroro, by doing his chores. Kululu sighed.

"Now….What's going wrong with our little virus here?" He asked himself, magnifying the creation. He couldn't find any reason why it wasn't as harmful as it should be. He was distraught with worry, the deadline was coming up. He tried every chemical he could find to add to the virus to let it grow. No such luck. He looked at the clock and realized it had been two hours. He sighed and turned to the lab door which Angol Mois was now walking into.

"How are you like doing?" She asked.

"Fine." He lied, "Hey…Have any chemical suggestions for our little virus?" Kululu asked, knowing she probably didn't have anything intelligent.

"Hmmm….Sugar and…." She thought for a moment, she took something out of her giant hat which looked like a bottle of some sort of liquid, "this!" She smiled. Kululu got out of his seat and went over to look at the liquid she was holding. After some examination, he realized it was a very rare and deadly poison. He decided it would be for the best to not ask Angol Mois what she was doing carrying around such deadly things. Honestly, he was a little frightened thinking about it.

"Might as well try what you suggested. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu decided, he took the bottle, got a spoonful of sugar and injected it into the virus. There was an immediate reaction as the virus changed shapes. "Let's try this out…." Kululu took out a white lab rat which was in one of his tubs for lab experimentation, he put it down and carefully spilled some of the virus inside the rat's cage. After a few minutes of waiting for the rat to get the virus in its system, Kululu put another lab rat in it's cage. Immediately the one with the virus started violently attacking the other rat, it's eyes glowing. The rat used it's tail to choke the other rat until the other one was foaming at the mouth after its duty was done, it cannibalized the other rat picking out it's claws and teeth, after only the claws and teeth remained, the rat took one of the sharp objects in its mouth and stabbed it into its paws. Blood rushed out, and after a few minutes of nonstop bleeding the rat was dead.

"Ku, ku, ku. I believe we've gotten it!" Kululu laughed. Angol Mois smiled.

"Those rats were so cute!" She squealed. Kululu was silent for a moment wondering how to respond to that.

"Um…Yeah, sure…Let's go show the captain the creation now. You stay here." He changed the subject. Angol Mois smiled and nodded, agreeing. Kululu lifted up the virus which was in a bottle and carried it to the Hinata's living room, which Keroro was in with Fuyuki and Momoka.

"Captain, I've finished the invention you've asked for." Kululu told him.

"Gero, Gero, Gero. Great. Show it to me after the private's finished helping me with this Gundam." Keroro told him with a wave of his hand. Kululu twitched.

"Stupid frog…What did you ask Kululu to create for you?" Natsumi growled, she sat next to Koyuki who was visiting for that day.

"Um…Nothing…." Keroro denied.

"It's something horrible that will make the pekoponians harm each other." Dororo told her. Natsumi frowned.

"Where is it, stupid frog?" She asked. Keroro trembled and pointed to the vial Kululu was holding. She went forward to him.

"Give that to me so I can destroy it." She ordered, angrily.

"Ku, ku, ku, no. Anyway, it's a virus. It will spread if you destroy the bottle." Kululu told her, he laughed at her stupidity. Natsumi yelled in frustration.

"I heard Natsumi's anger! Is something wrong?" Giroro asked rushing into the room and accidentally bumping Kululu, who was standing in the doorway. Kululu didn't care enough to fight to keep his balance and just let himself fall, shattering to bottle in his hands.

_Ku, ku, ku….At least it will be amusing to watch them struggle from this virus. This seems much better than a lame invasion plan…Anyway, if something serious happens I can just create an antidote. _He thought to himself as he lay on the floor and let the gas drift upwards into the air.

"Fuyuki-kun! Cover your mouth!" Yelled Momoka, who was the first to realize what was happening. She immediately used both of her hands to cover Fuyuki's oxygen entries. Everyone else tried to follow her lead of not breathing, in hope of not getting whatever virus Kululu had created. However; all of them took a sharp intake of breath in preparation to hold their breath.

Dororo motioned for everyone to follow him, due to needing to leave the house. He was mostly fine, due to his mask. Everyone nodded and quickly followed him outside, and after a few minutes of using his ninja senses to detect if the virus was still in the air he motioned to let them breathe.

"Do you think any of us got infected with whatever that was?" Natsumi asked worried, because she had taken a few breaths after it had been released.

"I don't know. Kululu should know, though." Dororo turned to Kululu, who he had dragged out of the house, because Kululu hadn't taken the effort to not breathe and leave, due to a high ego of how he was already insane and it wouldn't work on him.

"Ku, ku, ku. It probably won't work as soon as it did on the rats. I expect the first signs of being infected will show in a few days. Ku, ku, ku. All though I assume the higher brain power will mean that you have a higher chance to be able to get over it. The stupider beings, though…" He glanced at Giroro and Natsumi, "Might have a tougher chance. Ku, ku, ku."

"Make an antidote, Kululu! We didn't expect for us keronians to get infected." Keroro ordered.

"Maybe… If I feel like it." Kululu shrugged. Keroro glared.

"If we all die, I'm blaming you." He vowed.

"Fine with me." Kululu shrugged, "Ku, ku, ku."

* * *

**Sorry for the completely different kind of chapter, the Garuru platoon will probably be seen again at the end of the story, the prologue was a fast forward.**

**I'm sorry for not being a scientific genius about chemicals. Sorry!**

**Um…Any predications to what's going to happen?**

** I'll try to have a better chapter next time.**

**Please review!**


	3. Examination

**Disclaimer: I do not own sergeant frog. **

**Hey guys! This November I'm going to be working mainly on Insanity at a loss, for a library fanfiction thing which is like Nanorimo except with fanfictions. So if you like the story, follow it because hopefully I'll be updating a lot.**

* * *

Kululu was ordered to monitor everyone's brain waves the following day. He sighed and got ready for his work, even though he honestly didn't care if the platoon and the pekoponians started to kill each other. He grabbed a clipboard before going out of the lab with a list of everyone who had been infected. They were listed in order of who was at the most risk and who was at the least risk.

Giroro, Natsumi, Keroro, Tamama, Momoka, Koyuki, Dororo, Fuyuki, Kululu. Obviously even though Fuyuki had breathed the least, Kululu was immune due to his already sadistic nature. Of course, he hadn't exactly tested this theory yet, but his ego told him that he was in no potential danger. He wasn't actually that worried about the effects of the virus at all actually. Sure, the lab rats had reacted, but Kululu had never tested it on higher intelligence and a larger brain. He was sure willpower could probably reject the virus. After all, it did have a few questionable ingredients. Mainly the sugar, which he didn't even know why Angol Mois had suggested such a thing.

Thinking of Angol Mois he reminded himself to make a list of the people who had not been there and thus had not been infected. He had four main people on that list. Angol Mois, Paul, Aki, and Saburo.  
If things did go badly they would probably be the victims. Kululu laughed to himself imagining the four being torn to pieces by the infected. It made him feel immense joy to imagine such things happening, especially to Angol Mois.

_That's what happens when you're innocent and airheaded… You get killed. Ku, ku, ku. _He laughed imagining the expression on her face if her beloved Uncle was the one to wound her. He felt a pang of something in his chest, but he decided to ignore it. _Well, best be off and pretend to help the stupid pekoponians and my comrades. Ku, ku, ku…. If Giroro-senpai is the first to be infected due to his intelligence being on par with a lab rat I'm going to laugh as he goes psycho._

Kululu happily hummed to himself and grabbed a bag with equipment. He pressed a button to spin up from the floor, to Giroro's tent.

"AUGH! What are you doing here, Kululu?" Giroro asked, horrified to see Kululu in his tent come out of nowhere.

"To examine you, Giroro-senpai~. We don't want that nasty virus to hurt you right?" He asked, "Sorry. I forgot my sexy nurse outfit." He winked being creepy. Giroro tried desperately not to vomit at the mental imagery.

"Good." He finally muttered, "Examine me quickly though. I need to go check how Natsumi's doing. I don't want her to be in trouble." He growled.

"How sweet…" Kululu faked concern in his voice. He attached a hat with devices connecting to Giroro's brain waves to him. He took out his computer. Looking at Giroro's brain waves, he saw them to be as relatively normal as a lovesick's brainwaves could be. After prodding Giroro with a needle to examine his blood and finding nothing, Kululu decided to ask Giroro some questions.

"Have any thoughts about hurting anyone? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked.

"You mean beside you and Saburo? No." Giroro answered easily.

"Ouch." Kululu faked hurt. "Have any unusual thoughts or more homicidal ways of thinking?" Kululu asked.

"No." Giroro answered honestly. Kululu sighed, disappointed. He packed up his equipment.

"That's boring. Ku, ku, ku." He muttered. He mentally hoped Natsumi would have something more interesting. He pressed a button to move himself to Natsumi who was reading on the couch.

Giroro watched him go with wary eyes.

_Kululu got the most of the gas…I better watch him extra close to make sure he doesn't hurt Natsumi. I'll protect Natsumi no matter what! Even if I have to kill my friends for her! _Giroro vowed thinking to himself. He knew he would keep the vow no matter what.

"Natsumi….It's time for your examination~." Kululu hummed to her on the couch. Natsumi jumped up in surprise of the idea of the yellow space frog examining her. Kululu quickly got up on the coach and put on the hat to exam Natsumi's brain waves. It was surprisingly high in some parts, but Kululu realized that was due to her reading a horror novel at the moment of examination. He dismissed it and took a blood sample, seeing nothing wrong.

"Any unusual thoughts?" He asked. Natsumi blushed and shook her head. "Really?"

"What I'm thinking about is none of your business!" Natsumi blushed.

"Teenage boys? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked realizing her shallowness. Natsumi turned away, turning even redder. Kululu sighed. "Where's your mother? You should probably tell her the risks of the virus in the house."

"Mom's on vacation to Hawaii. If anything happens she'll be fine." Natsumi answered. Kululu unhappy that a victim was gone, left to examine Keroro.

_My thoughts about Saburo-senpai have gotten more intense…I'm glad he didn't ask about them…_Natsumi blushed thinking to herself, _Saburo-senpai….Why won't you pay attention to me? _

"Captain….Time for your examination!" Kululu yelled at his idiotic commander playing with his Gundam.

"Really? Right now? But I'm playing with Gundam, Kululu!" Keroro complained. Kululu jabbed a needle into Keroro's arm making sure to be extra painful. "OW! What was that for?" Keroro asked.

"Ku, ku, ku...To test your blood." Kululu looked at the blood and saw nothing wrong. "Better take another sample just to make sure." He quickly jabbed Keroro again, enjoying his commander's screams. _Why does everyone like something so useless and weak? Ku, ku, ku._ Kululu mentally asked himself. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind as soon as he thought it. It almost sounded as if he was border lining on jealousy. Kululu to distract himself put on the hat to examine Keroro's brain waves. He found nothing of the unusual. He sighed to himself disappointed.

"Any unusual thoughts?" Kululu asked. Keroro shook his head, rubbing his head and arm which Kululu had damaged. Kululu scowled, secretly hoping that Keroro would go insane. He left, to look for Tamama next.

Tamama was yelling at Angol Mois.

"Woman! You're doing Mr. sergeant's chores all wrong! People like you who disappoint the sergeant should die!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tama-chan…..I'll do them better next time." She promised. He glared at her.

"Perhaps there won't even be a next time…." He growled. As soon as he saw Kululu approaching he reverted back into his cutesy self. "What do you need, sergeant major?" He asked.

"To examine you." Kululu replied, he brought out a needle to examine Tamama's blood. Oddly enough he had the strange urge to stab it into Tamama's large eyeball or tongue instead of his arm. He laughed to himself at his sadistic way of thinking. Before stabbing it into Tamama's arm, he enlarged the syringe to make it more painful. He then shoved it in, savoring Tamama's screams. Finding nothing unusual. He monitored the tadpoles brainwaves. They were all over the place, but that was normal for Tamama especially after fighting with Angol Mois.

"Any unusual thinking?" Kululu asked, not very interested.

"Nope." Tamama smiled happily.

"All right…." Kululu wrote down what Tamama had said on a piece of paper, "Ku, ku, ku…..What did Moa-chan do that got you so mad at her, by the way?" He asked, interested only because of wanting to hear about Angol Mois's failures.

"That woman missed a spot when using the broom!" Tamama pointed to a speck of dust in the corner of the hallway.

"I'm really sorry, Tama-chan." Angol Mois apologized again. Tamama glared at her. Kululu weirdly enough, felt his hand tighten around his pen, he looked down and saw his hand holding the pen and moving it towards Tamama's arm, with full force. He didn't try to stop himself, all that he felt for some reason was anger and haziness as if the world was gone.

"Kululu-san, are you okay?" Angol Mois asked, snapping Kululu out of his trance as his hand was centimeters away from the tadpole's arm.

"Y-yeah." Kululu shook his head to wake himself up, a bit disturbed that he had checked out of reality. Yet again he dismissed it as his normal sadistic nature. "W-well….I have to go and examine the rest of the infected so I'll be leaving." Kululu quickly ran off for no apparent reason. He headed off to the Nishizawa mansion. Seeing Momoka, without warning he put the hat on to exam her brain wave to be creepy.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily as he took a blood sample as well.

"Examining you for the virus. Ku, ku, ku…Hold still…" After a few moments, he checked the results, at first glance he thought something was wrong, but he realized it was just the brain waves responding to her MPD.

"Any unusual thoughts?" He asked, like normal.

"No. But I warned Paul, just in case. I don't want to hurt Fuyuki-kun or anything like that." She answered. Kululu nodded. Bored of her normalness. He ditched her to go to Dororo's ninja hut.

"Kululu! Are you here to examine Koyuki-dono and I?" Dororo asked as Kululu opened the door. Kululu nodded bored of all the normal responses. Yet again in the Dororo and Koyuki examination he got nothing. Although this time, when he asked if they had any unusual thoughts, he got an answer.

"I thought about killing a flower…" Koyuki admitted guiltily. Dororo looked horrified.

"Don't worry, Koyuki-dono! Everything will be all right." He promised.

"Ku, ku, ku. It's just a flower. Nothing's wrong with her." Kululu told him, not really caring about the life's of plants. He didn't examine Koyuki anymore even though killing a flower was obviously weird for Koyuki.

Kululu left to examine Fuyuki. He had no hopes for him being infected. Fuyuki had breathed the least, after all.

Just as Kululu expected as Fuyuki was rambling about the occult, Kululu found nothing. Kululu sighed. Bored that nobody had been infected yet.

"I would warn Saburo about the virus if there was any possibility of it working, but it won't. Ku, ku, ku….I guess there's no one left to examine." Kululu sighed deeply and left to go to his lab.

He made sure not to check himself.

After all, Kululu didn't need it, right?

* * *

**Well, um...Any guesses to who's going to go psycho first?**

**And yeah, I'm sorry for the lack of Saburo bashingness, (Saburo hater here) but honestly, he won't be that important in this story so sadly enough he has to be a bit... Normal. Which is having a lack of personality.**

**Please review! (With your guesses and suggestions please!) **


	4. Hallucinations

**Oh yeah...I'm on a roll! We get another look at the Garuru platoon this chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I could say something more interesting, but I can't. **

* * *

Tamama lay in his bead in the Nishizawa house. He wasn't that scared of the virus that had been released. After all, all it could make him do was be homicidal, right? He was already like that and he could already easily recover. And if it did do anything to him, it would only really make him stronger. And there was nothing bad about being stronger. Tamama didn't even wonder if he had been infected. He was confident that the only one who would really be in danger if he was infected would be Angol Mois. He secretly wished, he could be infected to gain the power to end her. The universe would be better off without her anyway. And then Mr. Sergeant would be all his as an added bonus. He yawned, thinking about all the wonderful ways he could destroy Angol Mois.

_Thinking about them won't do anything…_A voice told him in his head. _You have to act on those urges. _His mind reminded. Tamama grinned. He didn't know what exactly had talked to him, but he knew that the voice was right. _Let nothing stand in your way. _

"I won't." He promised the voice before snuggling into bed.

The next day, Kululu decided to skip the exams on everyone. After all, he got no responses the first time. He made an scientific decision based on facts that the virus didn't work on higher life forms.

Although, he was still concerned about Giroro. Giroro really wasn't that much of a higher life form in Kululu's opinion. Kululu sighed, and decided to test Giroro yet again. He was almost seventy seven percent sure Giroro's mind was as small as a lab rat, thus he would be infected. He was actually surprised Giroro hadn't been infected yet. It was probably because his body was fighting it off, due to being stronger than a rat's.

When Tamama awoke he was not like himself. He had, had another dream about that woman being lovey dovey with his sergeant.

"Grrr…..That woman always gets in the way of everything!" He growled. "Someday I swear I really will just kill her." Tamama suddenly felt a throbbing sensation in his head. His hand sped up to it. He massaged it for a moment to keep it down. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, but all he could really see in his mind was Angol Mois and her smiling face. Annoyed, he opened his eyes.

The world was blurry at first. Then a pitch black. If Tamama had any common sense he would have wondered if he had remembered to turn off the lights. Suddenly he saw something, out of the corner of his eye. Angol Mois was sitting there giggling happily.

"I love Uncle~." She hummed. She played absentmindedly with her hair. Tamama opened his mouth to Tamama impact her. He hit her and she fell onto her back. He lurched forward and reached down to her flesh with his hands.

"DIE! MR. SERGEANT IS MINE!" He yelled ripping into her, caught up in the moment. He tore the piece of her stomach off that held her belly button, like it was a wrapper. He then pulled out her intestines, he wanted her to feel his hand tearing into her organs, but it seemed she was already dead. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WOMAN!" He yelled. He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. He wiped them off.

Suddenly, he could see his room again. He looked down at his hands which had been previously coated in blood to see that they were coated in chocolate. He looked at where Angol Mois should have been lying to see his candy pile in a large mush.

"MY CANDY!" He screamed, the only thing he was really worried about. He dropped to his knees to mourn. "I'm sorry…I had no control of what I was doing….May you rest in peace." He then shoved the remains of it into his mouth. After disposing of his accidental murder, Tamama sat down on the floor, still clutching his head in a bit of a headache.

_ Better ask Kululu what to do. I don't want to destroy anymore candy. _Tamama thought to himself, not at all worried about the Angol Mois hallucination.

Kululu left to go check on Giroro, surprisingly he passed Tamama on the short walk. Tamama was clutching his head and shaking a bit.

"Sergeant Major!" Tamama yelled, louder than he needed, "I have this really weird headache with some hazy vision and losing control of what I'm doing feelings….What do I do about it?" Tamama asked.

"What did you do?" Kululu asked, not that curious. Tamama tried to hold back his tears.

"I….I….BLEW UP SOME CANDY!" Tamama sobbed, putting his hands over his face. He didn't mention anything else. Kululu chuckled.

"That's not my problem. Deal with your candy problems yourself. Ku, ku, ku. Unless you of course want me to help you destroy your precious candy." Kululu suggested. Tamama shook his head and quickly backed away.

Kululu continued his walk to Giroro's tent. Finally at his destination, he poked Giroro on the back.

"What do you want?" Giroro asked, nervously. He seemed to be lost in thought about something.

"Have any urges to kill anyone? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked. Giroro narrowed his eyes.

"I always want to kill someone. Especially you." He answered. Kululu shrugged, and feeling as if he wasn't welcomed there, stabbed Giroro for a blood sample, and left.

Giroro went back to his thoughts.

_Yayoi and Satsuki….Natsumi's friends….Are they good for her? Do they make her safe? Do they help her train for any upcoming battles? No. They do not. I must test them to see if they are good enough to be near Natsumi…_ He decided. Picking up a gun, he whizzed off to find her friends.

* * *

** (GARURU PLATOON)**

Garuru urged Zoruru to open the notebook to an earlier entry. Zoruru gently flipped the delicate pages to the first page.

Stuff about Gundam and invasion plans were recorded. Garuru sighed, took the notebook out of Zoruru's hands and began to skim for and information that seemed to put the Keroro platoon in danger.

He finally found an unusual entry. Pururu read it aloud so that Taruru and Tororo would know what it said.

"Private Tamama has been acting unusual lately ever since Sergeant Major Kululu dropped the virus he created. I don't know what the signs of being infected are, and I'm a bit nervous to ask Kululu, because it seems he's been acting a bit….Off, too. Whenever I try to ask Kululu about the private's odd behavior and his random laughing fits about Moa-dono dying, Kululu seems to not listen and instead take out what he calls 'blood samples' for me, just being plain needles, he jabs them into my skin whenever I ask about the private. I've decided it's best to just lay low of the sergeant major, but still, I worry about the private. What should I do?" Pururu ended Keroro's log.

"Virus?" Garuru asked, cocking a brow. Pururu skimmed a few pages back looking for the word virus.

"Found something." She answered, she began to read again. "Kululu dropped the virus he created and exposed all of us to it. Worried about the platoon. Hope Kululu can fix everything or I swear I'll punish him." She finished. Garuru looked at her still wondering what virus the entry was talking about. Pururu turned a few pages back trying to ignore everything about Gundam. She finally found a lazy bit of writing addressing it.

"Asked Kululu to make a virus to make pekoponians to fight amongst themselves, going to play with Gundam now." She read. She face palmed.

"So that virus to make pekoponians fight amongst each other was released?" Garuru asked. Pururu nodded. He hoped Giroro was strong enough to fight it off. "Skip to the other entries."

"All right, commander." She nodded, flipping the pages

* * *

**Before anyone asks, yes there will be pairings. And from my writing you can probably guess which ones. If you're not sure about a couple of them, ask!**

**Reviews are very much welcomed. **


	5. Words to remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own sgt. frog.**

**Yeah, mostly Giroro and Natsumi in this chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it!**

* * *

Giroro followed Satsuki and Yayoi secretly. The two had no idea he was behind them in his anti-barrier. He mentally thanked the world for not having Natsumi there at the moment. She would have chewed his head off. He watched as the two girls talked to each other.

"So like any boys, Yayoi?" Satsuki asked. Yayoi nervously giggled.

"Not at the moment." Yayoi answered blushing.

_There just gossiping! This doesn't help at all to prepare for battle! _Giroro thought to himself.

"What about you?" Yayoi asked.

"If Natsumi was a boy I'd date her. She's hot!" Satsuki happily announced. Yayoi nodded.

"She is quite good-looking. But do you think she'd ever go for a girl like me or you?" Yayoi asked. Giroro tensed.

_They're talking about Natsumi! They're interested in her…..They're competition….._He thought to himself, angrily. At that moment he knew what he had to do. He turned off his anti-barrier and let his anger take him over. He would kill two birds with one stone, testing them and keeping Natsumi to himself.

"AUGH! What is that thing!?" Satsuki yelled as Giroro appeared in front of them. Yayoi remained silent and shocked.

"I am a soldier of Keron." Giroro answered, trying to keep his anger out of his voice. "I have come to test you to see if you're worthy of being Natsumi's friends. You're not good for her." He growled.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Satsuki asked, realizing his small size compared to her. Giroro took out a gun.

"I will battle you." He answered. He knew he was making the right choice to protect Natsumi, but oddly enough he was feeling really dizzy and his eyesight was a bit hazy. "I'll be fair though, because this is a test." Giroro turned his head and pointed to a hill in the distance. "Bring your weapons and meet me on that hill at five o'clock tonight." He ordered.

"What happens if we don't come and take your challenge?" Yayoi asked, realizing the graveness of their situation.

"I'll find you and test you in a situation you're not prepared for." Giroro answered, trying to be fair with Natsumi's friends. He knew she would want the best for them.

"W-will this be a life or death test?" Yayoi asked.

"If you fight well, no." Giroro responded. "I will spare you're lives so you can keep being Natsumi's comrades in battle. Life is a battle field and she must prepare herself more for it." He answered calmly.

"What happens if we tell anyone of what you've told us? What if we bring the police?" Yayoi asked.

"I'll be forced to kill them and you for your cowardice." Giroro answered. "See you tonight." He turned his anti-barrier back on before Yayoi or Satsuki could say anything. They were now clinging to each other in desperate fear.

"What do we do? What was that?" Satsuki asked. Yayoi shook her head not knowing.

"I don't know….I do know though that if we don't train for tonight he's going to kill us." Yayoi answered. Satsuki shivered.

"We better skip school today, Yayoi…." Satsuki suggested to her friend.

"And prepare for that monster?" She asked. Satsuki nodded. Yayoi gripped her friend's hand and left with her to find some weapons.

Deep down she knew though that they wouldn't stand a chance.

Giroro polished his guns in preparation for the upcoming battle. He didn't know why it had suddenly occurred to him to suggest such a thing, but he now realized it was a wonderful idea. He was extremely proud he had obtained the confidence to make Natsumi's life better like that.

In reality, he had no intention of killing the two girls, even if they did like Natsumi more than friends should. After all, they were Natsumi's dear friends and he didn't want her to be hurt if he killed them. He just wanted to see how strong they were and how worthy they were for Natsumi's attention.

"Hey, Giroro!" Natsumi greeted, walking outside to see the keronian soldier. She sat beside him. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered gruffly. He didn't want to let up about what he had been talking about with her friends.

"So….Not experiencing any weird feelings from that virus that Kululu released or anything, right?" Natsumi asked.

"Virus?" Giroro asked. Memory started flowing back to him about the current situation. He had briefly forgotten it. He only had time for battle and Natsumi in his thoughts, not anything else. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He answered. He went back to polishing his guns than stopped abruptly. "Wait…Has it infected your thoughts and body in any way!?" He asked, worried and concerned. Natsumi laughed.

"No! I don't actually think the virus even works! I mean…Nobody's been infected yet…Maybe Kululu just made a bogus virus, cuz I certainly haven't been feeling anything and I accidentally took quite a few breaths of it…" Natsumi admitted. Giroro looked up at her.

"You should have told us all sooner so we could monitor you!" He insisted filled with worry. "Just…Make sure if you feel weird to come to me immediately…." Giroro begged. Natsumi reluctantly nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She answered. She than let the conversation awkwardly drop and she and Giroro sat in silence for a few minutes. Natsumi finally spoke up.

"Giroro….I know this doesn't have to do with anything, but…." She trailed off, "Do you think Saburo-senpai will ever return my feelings?" She asked. Giroro reluctantly bit his lip. He didn't want to disappoint Natsumi by saying no. He couldn't bear to hurt her.

"Of course he will. Nobody would not like someone as beautiful and amazing as you." Giroro answered, to the most honest of his ability. Natsumi blushed. "And if he doesn't love you, he might as well die. A jerk who doesn't jump up at the chance of being with Natsumi should be killed." Giroro answered, with is opinion.

"Killed?" Natsumi asked. She was silent for a moment as she dwelled on that word.

"Yeah, anybody who breaks your heart should be killed." Giroro answered. Natsumi soaked in to her mind Giroro's words.

"I'll remember you're words forever, Giroro." She promised, having a distant look in her eyes. She stood up pat his head, and feeling rather dizzy with a slight headache left to go take some aspirin. Giroro smiled watching his beautiful warrior princess leave.

She was truthfully the most amazing person in the world to him.

* * *

**I'm taking suggestions of which characters you want to see more of in the next chapters. I'm probably going to have a bit of the Garuru platoon every three or four chapters, hopefully.**

**Um...Hopefully Koyuki will be in the next chapter. Or Kululu since at the moment he's kind of the main character.**

**Personally I'm trying to procrastinate on the amount of Kulumois I'm shoving into this. So it will probably be a more Koyuki based chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy. =) **


	6. Cycle of satisfaction

** Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. frog.**

**WARNING: This chapter has a bit of disturbing imagery. It just get's worse from here. Be careful.**

**I feel so proud updating so quickly. =) **

* * *

Koyuki looked at a flower in her yard. She tried to be at one with nature and watch a butterfly suck the nectar out of it.

_That butterfly is just in a constant cycle of an unsatisfying life…_Koyuki thought to herself, watching it suckle from the flower. Usually she would think it was wonderful and a sign of life, but ever since she had seen Kululu after admitting that she had an urge to kill a flower, she felt weird. Her thoughts had been a bit more cynical and not as peaceful as they used to be. She continued looking at the butterfly, looking behind it, she saw a frog standing still. As soon as the butterfly moved one of its wings the frog's tongue lept forward and devoured the small creature.

_It tried it's hardest to live a life to survive and it got devoured…..That's just….So cruel…._She thought to herself. The poor creature hadn't done anything. It would have lived if it hadn't come to the exact flower which it suckled from. Koyuki glared at the flower, which she looked at as no more than a deathtrap. That flower just stood there all day, having an easy, normal life. It was unfair. She wanted a normal life like that flower too. Jealously, Koyuki uprooted the flower, leaving no remains in the earth of its life. It deserved it anyway.

Koyuki shocked at what she had just done, which was killing a flower, went to Dororo in shock.

"Dororo! I….Uprooted a flower!" Koyuki admitted to her ninja friend. Dororo knowing how much nature needed to be preserved was horrified but didn't want to tell Koyuki that.

"It's all right, Koyuki-dono. Everything has an end, perhaps it was fate for the flower's loss?" He tried to be philosophical. Koyuki feeling a bit better tried not to sob.

"I've never killed a flower before! What if I'm…Changing?" Koyuki asked a bit fearful. Dororo tried to console her.

"Even if you do change I'll always be here for you, Koyuki-dono." Dororo promised. Koyuki nodded and thanked her ninja friend with a hug. She knew he was telling the truth when he promised her this.

* * *

Momoka knocked on Tamama's door with a plate of candy. Tamama had been acting a bit more distant lately and she needed him to be at his cutest to impress Fuyuki.

"Tama-chan, I have cookies for you!" Momoka called. She could hear only a loud growl coming from inside his room. Momoka, impatient for Tamama to come out, opened the door forcefully. Inside his room was nothing except rubble and the ashy remains of anything once inside. Tamama glared at one of the walls and Tamama impacted it. "What are you doing?" Momoka asked, a bit curious, but not very disturbed. She could easily get his room fixed after all.

"Practicing…" Tamama growled. "For that woman. She deserves worse than death." He growled again.

"Love rivals really do, don't they?" Momoka asked completely agreeing with Tamama. Tamama nodded and then smiled happily.

"I'll get her out of the way no matter what. I'll be successful next time with my torture for her!" Tamama vowed, thinking back to the time where he had tried to take inappropriate pictures of her for blackmail. He took out a long piece of paper. "These are my plans for torture." He smiled and handed it to her friend. Momoka began reading his ideas. She was silent after the first five.

"Tama-chan….I agree that you have to destroy love rivals…But aren't these a bit…Inhuman?" She asked, "I mean crucifying someone and letting crows peck them alive seems a bit….Painful….And shoving a knife up someone's…um….vagina seems even worse….Can't you just embarrass her or show her the message that Keroro is yours?" Momoka asked a bit sickened at Tamama's list. He had never thought of anything so disturbing before. He had only done things that were just out of the blue, hot headed and jealous.

"You don't like my ideas, Momocchi?" Tamama asked confused, "I realized that the only way to get my way was to do things that a bit more open-minded. It suddenly just occurred to me when she suggested it." Tamama smiled.

"Are you all right, Tama-chan? You're worrying me a little…." Momoka trailed off, seeing Tamama's large smile which was nothing like his cute one.

"I'm fine, Momocchi." Tamama grinned again sending a shiver up Momoka's spine. "Fine." He smiled, took one of the cookies on Momoka's plate and closed the door to continue blowing up his room. Momoka briefly wondered if Tamama was indeed fine. Was he making the right choices? It didn't concern Fuyuki so should she even stick her nose into his business of how he dealt with his love rivals? She just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Natsumi lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She thought of Saburo-senpai, his cool boy poses, his smile, his cool composer, his good-looks. He was so much better than her. She was lucky he even gave her the time of day.

But recently she had realized the shocking truth.

Saburo would never love her the way she loved him. He only had eyes for one person to her knowledge.

That one person happened to be her little brother.

She clutched her head, feeling the anger and now a throbbing headache. What was so much better about Fuyuki than her? He didn't deserve Saburo like she did! Fuyuki wasn't even gay!

She thought back to Giroro's words.

_"Anybody who breaks your heart should be killed." _Every time she reflected on their conversation she believed it, just a little bit more. No maiden should have their maiden heart broken, and rejected for their younger brother. Perhaps Saburo did deserve to be killed for what he had done to Natsumi.

_What are you thinking, Natsumi? This has been you're stupidest thought ever! Girls get their hearts broken all the time! You're no exception! You can't just kill someone for that just because a weird alien thinks you're worth it! _Natsumi reminded herself. She sighed. Had she really just had a thought contemplating Saburo's murder?

Perhaps she better talk to Giroro, whom she had promised she'd talk to if any weird thoughts came up.

She got out of bed and stood up to leave. Looking at the clock, which read five PM she ran down to Giroro's tent.

Nobody was there.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...Wonder what will happen... Really should get back to Kululu, or change the character this story is under, cuz it's kind of about everyone. **

**Predictions for what's coming? I love to silently judge from my computer of magical magic.**

**Just joking. I love reviews and it makes me a lot happier to hear your thoughts and predictions. **


	7. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own sgt. frog.**

**Yeah, this chapter is violent...So don't read if you can't take that.**

**Shout out to the anonymous reviewers who are awesome at the moment! Thanks for all the great reviews guys. **

* * *

Giroro waited for Yayoi and Satsuki at the hill which he had designated as the fighting spot.

The two girls sadly arrived at the place a few minutes late.

"What took you so long?" Giroro asked.

"Looking for weapons…" Yayoi lied, when in reality she and Satsuki had agreed to write letters to their families and tie up and lose ends, just in case this was the end. Giroro nodded.

"Take out your weapons." He ordered as he took out his guns. Satsuki tried not to faint. Yayoi took out a frying pan which was the only thing she had really found in her house that seemed to be weapon material. Satsuki took out a stick. "Interesting choice of weapons. Do all schoolgirls fight with such interesting things?" Giroro asked remembering Natsumi's leek.

"They don't fight at all." Yayoi answered. Giroro looked disgusted.

"Then they're not worthy of time with Natsumi." He decided. He dashed forward trying to really on his battle instincts and trying to remember the exact tests that he had been given in the military. They weren't lethal after all. He didn't want to kill Natsumi's friends. He looked at Satsuki and punched her in the face. She tried to dodge, but seemed to have no skill in the matter.

Giroro felt annoyed at her uselessness and tossed a punch at Yayoi. Yayoi got hit in the face.

_These people aren't worthy of Natsumi's time! Should I even keep testing them? _He asked himself, feeling angry. His mind flooded back to all their memories with Natsumi that he had observed. Them hugging her and groping her and all sorts of things. He growled feeling angry. His thoughts of common sense flowed out of his brain and turned into pure anger and jealousy. Disappointed at their uselessness and abilities not to protect themselves, he pulled the trigger on his gun, pointing it to Yayoi.

In a quick move of speed she ducked, but not enough, the bullet instead of hitting her chest where it was aimed for, hit her brain.

She fell to the ground, her eyes open and her blood pouring out of the wound along with some of her brain.

"YAYOI!" Satsuki yelled, surprised. She bent down by her friend and cried. Giroro at first was horrified at what he had done to Natsumi's friend. However, all he could think about was how the other one was going to tell Natsumi about what he had accidentally done.

_The other one's still alive…Kill her…._ His mind begged.

"Any last words?" He asked, feeling a strange feeling of joy to see the person who had hugged his Natsumi in such a horrible situation.

"You're a murderer. You'll never have Natsumi." Satsuki growled, defiantly looking up at the alien in her last moments. In his anger of her words, he pulled the trigger shooting her brains out as well.

He looked down at the two dead girls who had been Natsumi's friends. Control flooded back to his brain again.

"What have I done?" He asked himself shocked. Natsumi would be heartbroken. He needed to see Kululu.

He had no control over what he had just done. He had a hunch that he had been infected with Kululu's virus.

* * *

Tamama bounced to the Hinata house with nails, some matches, a knife and a stake. Even though Momoka hadn't approved of his ideas to get rid of his love rival and teach her a lesson, he approved of them. Luckily he had bribed some crows with macros in an attempt to get them to successfully poke that woman as she was tied down. They had agreed with some macros merchandise.

"Hey Mr. Sergeant! Have you seen that woman?" Tamama asked trying to be innocent. His sergeant mustn't suspect the things he would do for his affection.

"She's outside, raking leaves." Keroro answered, playing with a Gundam model. "Hey private….I have some time on my hands and I was wondering if you wanted…" Keroro turned around to speak to the private. "To spend some time together and hang out!" He finished. Tamama had left the room after he had told him where Angol Mois was. Keroro looked down disappointed. With all the weirdness happening he wanted to cheer up his platoon, and he felt it that the private, being the youngest and most innocent, was probably the most frightened with Kululu's virus and everything, that and he had been acting weird, far off and distant when the two had been playing Gundam together. That's why Keroro had decided to try to cheer the private up by hanging out with him, just one on one. Not like a date, but between two friends. At least that's what he told himself.

Sadly enough the private had left before his proposition had been finished.

"I'll ask him later." Keroro decided, going back to his Gundam model a bit disappointed.

* * *

Tamama bounced up to Angol Mois in the yard. He knew the innocent woman wouldn't suspect a thing and wouldn't have a bone in her body to defend herself.

"Hey, woman." He smiled, "Mr. Sergeant wants you to see something!" Tamama told her. Angol Mois looked at him.

"Really? I'll go immediately!" She dropped her rake and was about to rush off to Keroro before Tamama stopped her.

"He wants to meet you somewhere, on…." Tamama randomly pointed to a hill in the distance, which happened to be the same one which Giroro had killed Yayoi and Satsuki on. "That one."

"All right!" She beamed. "Will you be coming with me, Tama-chan?" She asked, getting her Lucifer spear out to fly over.

"Yeah!" Tamama yelled enthusiastically. He jumped on her Lucifer spear and the two flew off.

Arriving at the hill, Tamama didn't seem to notice the dead bodies on the ground.

"Tama-chan….Aren't those, Natsumi's friends?" Angol Mois asked, pointing to a dead Yayoi and Satsuki with their brains spilled out.

"Who cares?" Tamama answered. He placed a stake in the ground and put it into the classic cross position. "Would you stand here for me?" He asked, knowing that he couldn't exactly place her on it due to his size. "I need you to pretend to be crucified for a play Mr. Sergeant is filming." He explained.

"All right." Angol Mois smiled and floated up. Tamama smiled and tied her torso down to the stake securely so she couldn't get away. He then took out four nails.

"YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP YOU STUPID WOMAN!" He yelled, laughing. Angol Mois hummed to herself looking at the sky and seeming to ignore him. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked.

"Of course, Tama-chan." Angol Mois answered politely. If she knew what kind of situation she was in or didn't would forever remain a mystery.

"Don't be so polite! I want you to scream, woman!" Tamama laughed, got aboard his hovercraft and placed Angol Mois's arm over the cross. He then pounded into her flesh as hard as he could placing nails inside her hands. With satisfaction he looked at his work ready to hear his enemy scream and beg for mercy.

Instead she seemed to be unaffected by the nails in her skin.

"Are you going to get my feet too?" She asked curiously. Tamama growled and pounded nails into her feet. He tried to look at her face to see if she was in pain from such an unfamiliar experience. She seemed to be a bit….Out of it and just staring off towards the sky. Tamama was of course infuriated.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT HURT YET?!" Tamama whistle for the crows which he had bribed to come down and start pecking her. After a couple minutes of what Tamama thought was excruciation torture for the girl, Angol Mois spoke.

"You like need more practice at this. The crows are supposed to come after the first or second day. It's about slow and painful, not all at once." She reminded him, giving her expert advice. Tamama briefly wondered if she still thought she was doing a play and was critiquing the script.

"This isn't a play, woman! I'm torturing you! Now be in pain!" He yelled, still waiting for the pain. Angol Mois looked back up at the sky and zoned out. "I'll just have to up the dosage of pain!" Tamama growled, jealous of her ability to cope. He watched the crows pecking at her eyeballs and hands and the tender parts of the insides of both of them. He decided to go for her mouth. He was about to pry it open, but Angol Mois instinctively opened it to be helpful. Tamama took the knife he had brought and shoved it down her throat, bringing it back up and making sure to twist it against her throat.

He wasn't sure why she hadn't screamed yet or begged for mercy. Was she not in pain?

Angol Mois just continued zoning out and waiting for his next action.

"Cry woman!" Tamama ordered, shoving the knife now below her exposed collar bone. He didn't know anything about Angol biology so he didn't know if it would be fatal or not.

Angol Mois as if registering the order as if she had gone through the whole scenario before let out small tears. She didn't make a sound or whimper; she just let tears come out along with blood from her eyes which the crows were pecking at. She couldn't really tell the difference which one was blood and which one was tears. Tamama seeming to be satisfied by her pain, moved to her stomach to jab the knife in and yell jealousy ever few times. Angol Mois closed her eyes and waited for nothing in particular except for Tamama's rage to cool down.

* * *

**... I'm sorry to treat you this way in a story Tamama! But it's a violent story so it was expected!**

**And warning for the next chapter, watch as I plug all the Kulumois I can into it. Probably. Maybe. Okay most likely.**

**Tell me what you think please!**


	8. Fine

**Disclaimer: I don't own sergeant frog.**

**Warning: This is the chapter where I begin to shove all my OTPs down the readers throat. If you haven't been warned before, yes I shall have Kulumois in this. **

**No comments about it. I will remain a loyal Kulumois fangirl!**

**I'd say if you don't like don't read, but that just makes you want to read it more doesn't it? Just like a great big don't push button...**

**End of rant. I hope.**

* * *

Giroro arrived at Kululu's lab after flying around the city for an hour to regain his cool. He finally opened the door to Kululu's lab.

"Ah, Giroro-senpai…I was wondering when you'd arrive." Kululu spun around in his chair grinning widely.

"Shut up, Kululu…." Giroro growled angrily. Kululu grinned at him peacefully awaiting Giroro's request from him. Giroro took a deep breath.

"I've been infected by your stupid virus. I need you to make me an antidote. NOW!" He yelled in urgency.

"Sorry, haven't started working on one yet. Thought it would be amusing to see how things went when everyone went psycho and started fighting amongst each other first. Ku, ku, ku. I'm glad my prediction was right, though, about you being the first to be infected due to your weaker brain." Kululu laughed. Giroro charged forward and grabbed Kululu by the skin below his neck and held him up shaking him.

"You idiot! This is dangerous!" Giroro yelled, "I've done things that I can't redo because of you!"

"Ku, ku, ku…What did you do, kill Natsumi?" Kululu asked curiously.

"No…I killed her two friends from school." Giroro dropped Kululu to the ground as if losing energy after the confession. Kululu robbed his sore skin before getting up.

"There, there…" Kululu tried to comfort Giroro who looked as if he was in great distress. Giroro looked at Kululu confused at Kululu's attempts to comfort him. "At least it was amusing to kill them, wasn't it?" Kululu finally finished his beautiful comfort. Giroro punched him in the face.

"Natsumi's never going to forgive me if she finds out!" Giroro yelled at Kululu trying to show him that it was in no way amusing.

"That's why you hide the evidence!" Kululu advised in his wise way. Giroro growled.

"It's not such a light matter as the guilt. What if I lose control again and hurt someone more important to Natsumi, like her brother?" Giroro asked.

"Ku, ku, ku…If you did it would help the invasion a lot." Kululu answered, calmly.

"Just make a stupid antidote!" Giroro begged, "This is serious, Kululu!" Giroro explained.

"Sure it is. The only one who got infected is you and all you did was kill some stupid pekoponians. No worries. Ku, ku., ku. There's no real reason for me to help you. At the moment you're infection is actually benefiting the invasion, so I see no reason why I should help." Kululu responded.

"How do you know I'm the only one effected? Perhaps Dororo is infected and…." Giroro thought for a moment of the most random idea which was a threat that he could see Dororo doing, "Killing Keroro for forgetting him so much?" Giroro asked. Kululu let out a laugh.

"I believe Dororo-senpai is a little smarter than to be infected as easily as you." Kululu answered. "Fine. I'll turn on my satellite to see what everyone's up to. If someone besides you is infected in way which I find is troubling to the invasion I'll make an antidote." Kululu agreed. Giroro gave a small nod, a bit concerned that either someone was infected or they weren't, letting Kululu keep him infected.

"Clicky." Kululu clicked a button to turn on the cameras of all of the platoon members and pekoponians. Giroro's eyes immediately drew to Natsumi who seemed to be lying in her bed buried in a pillow and safe. He breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes drifted to the other screens just as they went black as Kululu switched them off. Giroro turned to him wondering if he had already gotten all the information he needed. Kululu seemed to be rummaging through some boxes.

"Kululu?" Giroro asked wondering if he had, had a change of heart and decided to help him out. Kululu finally emerged from the box with some rather nasty looking ray guns, and a flamethrower. A random flamethrower.

Kululu moved towards the lab door about to exit and leave Giroro all alone in his lab.

"Where are you going?" Giroro asked.

"To barbeque tadpole…. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu cynically laughed and walked off in a sort of dangerous and murderous manner.

Giroro stayed in the lab waiting for Kululu not ready to go outside and face what he had done yet.

* * *

Kululu felt nothing but blackness and fire surround him. He didn't have a single thought in his head, except to kill.

And his goal was to kill Tamama.

That was the only desire in his thoughts which even flooded out his thoughts about curry.

Kululu, got aboard his hovercraft and used a handy invention that he had made a while back called an Angol Mois locator to locate them.

Hastily he zoomed off as soon as he got a reading. Kululu, flooded with emotions, mostly of which consisted of anger, and murderous homicidal thinking, landed on the hill which Tamama and staked Angol Mois were on.

"HAHAH! HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW WOMAN, SUFFERING JUST AS I HAVE!" Tamama laughed, now with a bag of popcorn and eating it as he watched Angol Mois hang from her stake. Angol Mois didn't answer him. Tamama got up and stabbed his knife into her knee. "ANSWER ME!" Angol Mois opened her mouth up to speak, she turned her head away from the sky to try to see Tamama to the best of her abilities. She couldn't really locate him though due to her blurry vision due to blood in her eyes.

"Guilty, I guess." Angol Mois finally managed to say.

"Yeah. You should be." Tamama grinned. "Nobody's going to help you, you know. Especially not the sergeant!" He growled. Angol Mois was about to answer and say that she knew when a familiar laugh answered both Angol Mois and Tamama's ears.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…." Tamama turned around to see non-other than sergeant major Kululu.

"What are you doing here?" Tamama growled, annoyed at someone interrupting them.

"I'm going to kill you…." Kululu grinned at Tamama. He pressed a lever on his flame torch which immediately set Tamama alight. Kululu laughed in cynical joy. He turned to the crows ready to get them to. The crows flew off as fast as possible.

Tamama stopped dropped and rolled just as he had been taught in the case of being caught on fire. Kululu slowly approached Tamama rolling on the ground with an evil and murderous gaze in his glasses. He placed a gun to Tamama's head.

"This is a ray gun that can cause all the blood in your body to explode. Ku, ku, ku….You're going to die, any last words?" Kululu looked at Tamama with superiorly, Tamama couldn't tell what was going on behind his glasses, but he could feel a murderous, terrorizing aura coming off Kululu in waves. It desired for his pain.

Tamama felt tears well up in his eyes as he realized he'd never see the sergeant again. All he wanted was the sergeant to himself, and that woman had ruined it, so he, and his mind agreed that it was best to punish her. Was that wrong? Wouldn't Kululu have agreed with him?

"Kululu, don't!" Angol Mois's plea made Kululu drop his gun and turn to her. Her voice seemed to bring some thought into him.

"Ku, ku, ku. Why?" He asked curiously.

"He didn't do anything wrong! Tama-chan is still a good person! And he's part of Uncle's platoon, please don't hurt him!" Angol Mois begged. Kululu glared at Tamama, and finally put his gun away into wherever aliens keep anything.

"Next time you won't be so lucky. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu glared. Tamama nodded and ran off before Kululu could change his mind. Kululu immediately rushed up to Angol Mois to unnail her. He said nothing as he undid ever nail and finally untied her to let her down. She dropped to her knees, tiredly. Seeing Angol Mois safe on the grass in her Angolian form seemed to revert Kululu back from his anger.

"Um…." Kululu looked around confused at his surroundings. A couple of seconds ago he had been in the lab, after seeing Tamama on the monitor with Angol Mois all Kululu remembered was losing control of his mind and feeling and intense blackness surround him, and feeling fire rush up to his brain. He was about to ask Angol Mois what he was doing there when he saw the serious injuries on her body. "Y-you're hurt…" Kululu stated the obvious.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." Angol Mois denied, feeling a bit awkward to have anyone see her in the state she was in.

"Ku…D-do you want me to help you with those injuries?" Kululu asked showing a bit of pity and sympathy for the girl, after all she was hurt he wouldn't be able to have her on the tech team with him.

"No thank you. I'm like fine." Angol Mois put on a happy smile.

"If you're to hurt to do any tech with me I'm going to have to do all the work on my own." Kululu reminded her. Angol Mois's smile dropped from her face. She gave a tiny nod. "My tools are in the lab. Since I'm the one insisting to help I won't charge you. Be happy about that." Kululu reminded her.

"Thank you, Kululu….For saving me." She smiled.

"You're smile is annoying." Kululu growled, he motioned for her to follow him and get on his hovercraft. He didn't want to push her to make her fly on her Lucifer spear.

He would question her on why he was there, later.

* * *

**I'm sorry Tamama! I didn't mean to make you so mean! I'll make it up to you someday! I still love you!**

**I feel horrible. I'm being so mean to Tamama...Meanness to any other characters I can take, but he's just being a jerk. Tamama you're stealing other characters roles, cuz of a virus! Bad Tamama!**

**Comments are welcomed. **


	9. Questioned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Yeah...Really got to work out my quality in this. I have everything planned out, it's just the pacing that I'm having issues with. **

* * *

Koyuki looked at another flower in the ground with growing discomfort. Nobody helped the flower, all they did was step on it. Perhaps it was best to put it out of it's misery?

Koyuki grabbed the forbidden object which she had purchased at the store, a bottle of weed killer. She sprayed the poor flower and left it to its death with a satisfied look on her face.

She just hoped that Dororo would never figure out about what she had done.

* * *

Kululu led Angol Mois into his lab which Giroro was still impatiently waiting in.

"Kululu? Where'd you go? Will you make the antidote?" Giroro asked curiously. He finally realized that Angol Mois was with him. "What's she doing here?"

"I was out playing with Tama-chan and Kululu wanted me to do some work so I left." Angol Mois lied. Giroro decided that it was best not to invade her personal privacy and ask her where she got the open wounds on her hands and the cuts all along her body.

"That's right." Kululu backed up, "I needed her with curry so I wouldn't get bored making your stupid antidote. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu replied. Giroro grinned.

"You'll make it?" He asked happy that Kululu had agreed to do what he had asked. Kululu nodded.

"Only cuz I have nothing else to do. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu answered, "Now leave. I need to work on your antidote!" He waved a hand and the floor in his lab moved taking Giroro away before he could even say a thank you or anything.

"So should I get you a plate of curry now?" Angol Mois asked, smiling overly. Kululu stared at her blankly.

"That was a lie about the curry. You didn't know? I just made it up to go along with your 'I was playing with Tamama' lie." Kululu reminded. Angol Mois looked at him a bit confused. "Sit down. I have to treat those injuries, remember?" Kululu ordered. Angol Mois did as she was told and sat on a small table. Kululu raised the floor so he could reach up to various parts of her body. At first, during the process of cleaning her wounds and applying disinfection there was an awkward silence over both of them. Finally Kululu decided to start pestering her with questions, instead of giving her time to reflect on everything that had happened.

"Why did you lie about playing with Tamama?" Kululu asked curiously, trying to start a conversation. "Ku, ku, ku. I mean it really wasn't necessary to not tell Giroro-senpai what had obviously happened. You were rather beat up after all." Kululu pointed out.

"I didn't want anyone who didn't know already to know about how bad I was. You could say, all my fault?" Angol Mois admitted. Kululu was about to inquire why it was her fault when Tamama had been the one beating her up. "I should have been more obedient and not let Tama-chan's anger progress to what it became." Angol Mois explained. Kululu quietly listened.

"So is being obedient the reason why you let him do all those things to you and didn't put up a fight?" Kululu asked a bit curious at Angol Mois's mind-set, "The desire to be a good, obedient girl?"

"Yep. Just like Uncle taught me." Angol Mois proudly answered. Kululu raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"I bet your Uncle might not approve of someone beating up on you, though. You have to defend yourself instead of waiting around for their anger to stop. Did your Uncle teach you to be obedient enough to just let someone hurt you? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked a rhetorical question. Angol Mois answered, not realizing it was rhetorical.

"Yep!" She proudly smiled again, hurting a bit of a cut on her cheek in the process. Kululu put a band-aid on it with his typical spiral emblem.

"So you're saying the captain taught you to be that obedient? What did he do, break your spirit?" Kululu asked.

"…" She answered a bit silently. Kululu dropped silent and decided it was probably best not to pursue the subject any longer, Angol Mois was looking a bit less cheerful and more of someone who wasn't in reality in the moment. He decided to ask something more related to what Tamama was exactly doing.

"So….I know Tamama was hurting you, but I don't know why. Would you enlighten me? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked.

"He said I had hurt him…." Angol Mois answered.

"Ah, so his jealousy was acting up. I doubt Tamama would normally go through something so extreme, due to your pureness he usually backs away at the last minute." Kululu recalled that her pureness beat everything. "So it might have been the virus kicking into his system, registering you as an enemy." Kululu declared, "I doubt you would know how Tamama was feeling so I won't ask." Kululu decided.

"All right." Angol Mois replied.

"I have two more questions for you, ku, ku, ku…." Kululu decided. He had better go with the most urgent one first. "Where else are you injured?" He asked, feeling he was finally done with all her cuts and had stopped the bleeding in her feet, hands and eyes.

"Throat. He shoved a knife down there." Angol Mois admitted, slowly. Kululu briefly wondered why a shiver went up his spine at the imagery of Tamama doing such a thing to Angol Mois. He should have been admiring Tamama's abilities to think up torture.

"Say Ah." Kululu ordered. Angol Mois opened her mouth to let Kululu see her throat and use his tools and ray guns to heal that as well. Feeling it looked a bit better off than when he had left it, he finally went back to speaking to Angol Mois.

"So…May I inquire what I was doing at the hill with you?" Kululu asked curiously. It was as if he had awoken from a sort of sleep. Angol Mois shot him a curious glance.

"I don't like know. You came out of nowhere and saved me. You almost killed Tamama, but I asked you not to and you like didn't." Angol Mois answered. "Then you helped me down from like the stake."

"Strange, I don't remember any of that. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu admitted.

He briefly wondered if he should look into that.

_I will…Once I make an antidote for this virus causing trouble. _He promised. _Nothing that bad can possibly happen after all. _

If only he knew…

* * *

**Wow. This was a really dull chapter. More stuff should have been happening. **

**I'm totally trying to figure out how to do something with Fuyuki at the moment. **

**I really am.**

**Comments are welcomed!**


	10. Keep in reality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Readers, bask in this chapter because it's probably the most amount of Kerotama I'll be able to have, due to lack of relevance in the plot. I'll try to continue a bit of it, but this is probably the most you'll get besides Tamama's jealousy. **

* * *

Fuyuki sat by a distressed looking Momoka. She had been pouring out her troubles about Tamama and what to do. She felt a bit weird that he would have such ideas about harming someone.

"Do you think it's because of the sergeant major's virus?" Fuyuki asked. Momoka nodded.

"I bet it is. I hope you don't get harmed or anything because of his stupid invention." Momoka growled at the idea of Fuyuki being hurt.

"Don't worry. I didn't breathe any of it in thanks to you." He smiled, "But how are you doing, Nishizawa-san. I mean you were protecting me so you must of breathed a lot in?" He asked. Momoka bit her lip.

"I've occasionally felt this odd presence looming over me and the feeling of losing control, but I've felt that long before the virus." She admitted. Fuyuki nervously laughed, knowing immediately what she was talking about which was her 'other Momoka'

"I think you're fine, Nishizawa-san." He pat her back and Momoka jumped in joy from the contact of his hand and her back. She would cherish the memory forever. At the moment of bliss, Tamama walked in ruining it.

"Momocchi! I need help! My plan was ruined!" Tamama yelled, jumping on Momoka and ruining her little moment with Fuyuki.

"Get off me! You ruined my moment!" Momoka yelled, her hair becoming pointier. She threw Tamama off her lap. Tamama looked angry at her.

"After I kill that woman you won't speak to me like that anymore!" Tamama growled, staring at Momoka. She glared back.

"Hey, Private!" Keroro walked into the room waving, "I wanted to ask you something….." Keroro trailed off and took a deep breath. He turned a bit pink. Tamama immediately made a wild prediction.

"If you could marry that woman!?" Tamama asked growling, Keroro was about to speak, but Tamama cut him off. "Well, sadly she's not dead yet because the sergeant major saved her at the last minute. But I'll change that! You'll be with me then right?" Keroro closed his mouth a bit confused. Keroro instead of doing the right thing like correcting Tamama to diffuse his anger or saying yes asked the one question that was on everyone's minds but probably wouldn't help Tamama's anger.

"Kululu…Saved someone!?" Keroro asked shocked, just standing there dumbstruck. Tamama burst into sobs seeing that his sergeant hadn't given him an answer and stuff not related to Tamama was on his brain. He aggressively bumped Keroro's shoulder on his way out of the house. Keroro after a moment of standing there trying to process Kululu helping someone finally registered the more important detail, like how the private had left, was in tears, and was probably dangerous and homicidal. "Ugh…He didn't let me ask my question…"

"What were you going to ask, serge?" Fuyuki asked curious, as he too came out of his, 'Kululu helped someone' shocked state. Keroro turned pink again. He had actually wanted to ask Tamama on a sort of date like thing to get away from all the stress of this virus going around, but Tamama had run off before he could ask.

"If he wanted to hang out." Keroro replied. It was best to tell Fuyuki the half-truth. Fuyuki didn't need his mind confusion of his sexuality on top of all this virus junk. Fuyuki nodded.

"Too bad the private left before he could hear that." Fuyuki looked down sadly, knowing Tamama would have been happy with the question.

"I know…" Momoka answered. Deep down inside she was worried. She had seen Tamama's grim expression. Would Kululu be able to make a cure fast enough to cure Tamama?

She hoped so. She already felt his anger welling up.

* * *

Giroro polished his guns to keep his mind off what he had done. Natsumi would be horrified if she found out. What was he going to do?

At that moment Natsumi came into his tent.

"Giroro…You know when we were talking about that virus?" She asked. He tried to take the expression of guilt off his face. He didn't want Natsumi to suspect anything.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Well….A day ago I tried to talk to you about something…You weren't in your tent so I waited until now…" Natsumi admitted.

_I was probably off murdering your friends…_Giroro thought guiltily to yourself. Natsumi snapped him out of his trance when she started speaking again.

"I, um…had a weird thought, that I didn't want to progress into anything more. I've never thought that thing before so I know it's unusual…" Giroro waited for Natsumi to tell him what she had thought. "I…Um….Thought about killing Saburo-senpai…I don't want to, but….Do you think I was infected by Kululu's virus?" Giroro thought back to when he had first started getting the idea to challenge Satsuki and Yayoi and how they needed to protect Natsumi. He didn't want to lie to his love.

"Yes." He answered. Natsumi's facial expression told it all. Inside her mind, she was panicking. Giroro placed a hand on Natsumi's cheek to comfort her. She seemed to relax a bit. Giroro's sense of guilt immediately vanished with only the thoughts about how great it was to touch Natsumi. He finally snapped out of his trance to try to comfort her with words. "Don't worry though, Kululu's making an antidote."

* * *

Pururu read the next page of Keroro's notebook to clue her platoon into what was happening.

"The private has been acting more and more violent and distant, he's begun to have mood swings. Natsumi-dono seems to be having a lot of stress and Giroro seems distant and as if consumed by guilt. I haven't seen Mois-dono in a while and Dororo says that Koyuki has been frightened of what she might do with this virus in her system. Momoka and Fuyuki-dono seem find. I feel the stress of trying to look after my platoon build up. The weirdest thing is though…I think the virus has made Kululu nice! At least that's what I've heard from the private." Keroro's log ended.

Garuru was solemn, he felt a sense of doom that his brother might have been infected. Taruru was trying not to cry. The only one who was laughing was Tororo.

"Kululu? NICE? I wish I could have seen that, pu, pu, pu!" Tororo laughed. Zoruru placed a hand over his face. Now was not the time to be laughing at his rival.

Pururu saw something scribbled at the bottom of the page. She knew deep inside that due to Keroro's tiny, hurried writing that it must have been important. She magnified the words and read them out loud for all to hear.

"….I think I'm gay for the private." She read. An awkward silence filled the room had Keroro's personal thoughts.

They decided to not comment and try not to think about what they had just heard.

* * *

**The laziness if finally catching up to me and the weirdness of updating every day.**

**How many of you think I'll be a nice author and will let Kululu make an antidote?**

**How many of you know I love to torture the characters I love?**

**How many of you hated the awkward amount of odd humor in this chapter and how I forget what's happening during a sentence that I write?**

**How many of you hate Kerotama and how it was in this randomly?**

**Well, tell me in your reviews.**

**Comments and predictions are welcome.**

**Or else Kululu might actually turn nice and you don't want that. Nobody does. **


	11. Attempts

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kululu sat down next to a pile of different chemicals.

"Would you like me to help?" Angol Mois asked curiously, seeing that he was going to attempt making an antidote. Kululu shook his head, thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess you could handle the lab rats or something like that. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu chuckled. It would be for the best while the virus was going around that Angol Mois was in his sight so Tamama didn't get her. He didn't want her to die on him just yet. She was the other person on the tech team after all, meaning if she was gone he'd be forced to do all the work on his own. Kululu was lazy and didn't want that. Kululu carefully looked at the ingredients he had made in the original virus. He magnified it and put together every ingredient he could think to counteract it. Mixing the concoction together, he made a new creation.

"Lab rat? I already inserted the virus in every single like one of them." Angol Mois smiled, feeling like she was being helpful. Kululu beckoned her over with his finger.

He whirled around in his chair to see the rat acting normal and, still and not as aggressive as what the former rat had acted like when first being inserted.

"Why's he acting so weird? I haven't even inserted the hypothetical antidote in him." Kululu looked at the rat. Angol Mois smiled.

"You could say, scared the homicidal thinking right out of him?" Angol Mois decided. Kululu gave a closer look to the rat and realized it was shivering. Angol Mois sure was a weird one.

"Put it down." He ordered. Angol Mois did so. The rat's eyes immediately started whizzing around and it started gnawing off it's paw. Kululu fed it the antidote.

Nothing changed in its behavior.

He sighed. This would need a few more trials.

"Moa-chan, get me some tea. This is going to take a while." Kululu ordered. Angol Mois nodded and left.

* * *

Giroro was desperately fighting back the urge to kill.

At first it had been nothing but guilt after Satsuki and Yayoi's deaths, but in the back of his mind Giroro knew he was happy.

They could never try to steal his Natsumi away again.

He knew deep down he wanted to kill anyone who dared touch his Natsumi. He knew if he let his urge to kill and his control die down over his brain he'd immediately go to Koyuki.

Koyuki, the girl who was a bit too close to Natsumi for his liking.

Koyuki, his love rival.

Koyuki, the girl who he honestly wanted to murder.

Giroro tried to keep the thoughts about how easy he could have Natsumi to himself if a few people were out of the way. He tried to keep telling himself that Kululu was working on an antidote, but deep down he knew Kululu wouldn't finish it before he did another thing he was going to regret.

At that moment, Koyuki jumped out of nowhere, like the ninja that she was. Giroro assumed she had been sitting in the tree in the backyard and finally decided to come down. It was kind of a bit creepy thinking about how she had been in a tree for such a long time, watching everyone.

"Giroro…Have you seen Natsumi? I wanted to take a bath with her…" Giroro's face flared in anger. How dare she wish to take a bath with his beloved?

"She's not here at the moment. Go home." Giroro growled, lying. Koyuki looked disappointed.

"All right." She looked down sadly. "I'll go home." She put her hands in a ninja signal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Giroro glared. He surrendered to his emotions. Nobody should bath with Natsumi.

He let himself slip into a familiar feeling of blackness and loss of control. He picked up a gun, looked to see if Natsumi was watching, realized she wasn't so he headed off.

He was going to kill Koyuki.

Natsumi would never have to know.

* * *

Natsumi sat in front of the T.V trying to calm down.

Her thoughts about Saburo had increased, considerably. She kept having images flash in her mind about her hands soaked in his blood.

The thing that really scared her though, was her first reaction, deep down, was satisfaction of the deed.

It scared her. She loved Saburo and didn't want to hurt him after all.

She turned on the news to try to watch it. Something on it about someone's life she didn't know about would surely calm her down.

"And on this hill we found the dead bodies of two girls. They have been named as a Satsuki and Yayoi…." The news lady flashed a picture of Yayoi and Satsuki, Natsumi's two friends from school. "Cause of death had been bullet fire. No word on who caused it though. We have found a mysterious cross with nails at the sight though. Crystallization is found on the nails and all over the cross. Almost as if the crystals were blood. We only assume that this discovery has something to do with the two girls murder. The police have no suspects…" The news lady continued talking about Natsumi's friend's deaths. Natsumi's stomach did a backflip.

Yayoi and Satsuki had died? She felt nauseous thinking about how they had been murdered. Who had done it? Why would they kill Yayoi and Satsuki? They had no reason to die! And what had that weird cross been doing there? It seemed mysterious and strange, almost alien like.

One image came to her mind about who the murder could be, who might have killed her friend's just to spite her to let them invade Pekopon.

"Stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled marching off. She needed to know if he had anything do with this.

"Yes, Natsumi-dono?" Keroro asked, playing with a Gundam model. Natsumi frowned and dragged him to the T.V. she rewound so he could hear exactly what had been recorded.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends, but this has nothing to do with me." Keroro answered.

"So, you had nothing to do with it? It seems so alien ish though. I mean, look at that cross covered in crystallization!" Natsumi pointed. Keroro looked at it closer.

"It looks like normal Angolian blood to me." Keroro shrugged. Natsumi gave him a strange look.

"What?" She asked.

"Angolian blood. You know, like Moa-dono." Keroro pointed out. "Give her a cut and you'll see. Her blood hardens into crystals as soon as it comes out of her body!" Natsumi stood for a moment dumbstruck.

If that was Angol Mois's blood on the cross next to Yayoi and Satsuki's bodies, did it mean she was a victim with them or that she had been the killer. She decided it was better to ask her and find out.

* * *

Koyuki walked home thinking about life.

Life was so weak. Why was she even protecting it? The ninja clan had stopped because it was the age of cell-phones. There was no more use for her skill. Nobody would accept her for being normal due to her differences. Was it even worth it to try?

Did the people in this planet even deserve help? They polluted the planet, hurt others constantly, and the innocent were just weaklings who needed to get stronger.

Perhaps invading the planet was for the best. Perhaps she just better let the keronians invade it.

Heck, perhaps she should even help eradicate everything!

She felt weird thinking such thoughts, but at the same time, it felt so right….She felt joy and intense hatred for the world build up inside of her. Maybe everything should die. She wasn't part of anything anyway. She was helping people that would never get any better, or trying to be something that nobody would ever accept. She was nobody.

She heard a rustling behind her. She took out a kunai to see Giroro with a gun.

"I challenge you to a fight for Natsumi!" Giroro growled. Koyuki smiled. No way was she going to give up Natsumi to him.

"Challenge accepted!" She smirked. The two charged at each other.

* * *

Attempt two thousand twenty two.

Kululu had failed on an antidote every single time.

The only thing that really seemed to effect the rats were Angol Mois's scaring them into submission. He didn't really want to ask what she was doing to them.

Now that he thought about it, Angol Mois was the one who had the ingredients that had finally made this virus, including an extremely rare and deadly poison. He sighed and decided perhaps it was for the best to actually ask her how she had thought of the idea to use the poison and sugar in his existing virus to cause it to evolve into the incurable thing it was.

"Moa-chan…Why did you suggest sugar, and that poison in my virus when we were first making it?" Kululu asked as Angol Mois sat 'playing' with the rats. It looked as if she was just dressing them up in cheerleader outfits and giving them small instruments to make them play in a marching band.

"I guess….I just kind of thought it would work." Angol Mois smiled, not really explaining herself, "…This virus is kind of like our baby, isn't it?" Angol Mois asked. Kululu gave her a strange look.

"It's a homicidal virus. Thinking of it as 'our' baby is just plain creepy. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu answered. He looked at Angol Mois, thinking for a moment.

"Moa-chan, where did you get that poison, anyway? And what were you doing with it?" Kululu finally asked

"I got it from one of the planets I destroyed!" She smiled proudly, "And I had gotten it for you. You like poisons, don't you?" She smiled. Kululu nodded, sighing in relief. For a moment he had felt like Angol Mois had planned this whole thing from the beginning so they could have a virus baby. But that would imply too much about her being an evil genius. He felt relief wash over him.

Angol Mois got up from playing with the virus infected rats. She looked over Kululu's shoulder to see the progress he had been making for the antidote.

"You're doing so good, Kululu!" Angol Mois praised even though she probably hadn't looked at anything except the table Kululu was working on. Did she think the antidote was a table? She gave Kululu a brief hug from behind before turning around to go back to the rats that were now trying to devour each other.

Kululu felt a weird sense of inner peace wash over him.

It was so unlike anything he had felt since he had dropped the virus.

What had happened?

* * *

**Really got to work on my quality. I might take a break on this even though I was going to update every day. What do you think guys? I think my quality is dropping a lot...**

**Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
